


Shitto (Jealousy)

by vogue91



Category: B.I.Shadow, Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Fuma had started hating the Shounen Club’s episodes featuring Kamenashi Kazuya.





	Shitto (Jealousy)

Kikuchi was out of his mind in rage.

Since Kochi had joined the Jimusho, he had never made a secret of his interest for him.

They had become closer, they had gone from friendship to being together without a thought, and he had fought for it to be like that, to be close to him, to go over any of the elder’s doubts about a relationship.

And, seen the efforts he had made making this work, he wasn’t willing to give up on anything, to let other get close, not without then feeling jealousy devouring him.

He barely stood the closeness between him and Kento, even less when he spent too much time with Yuma, but he surrendered in front of the fact that they were in the same group, that Kochi was a friendly guy, and he kept repeating himself that there was nothing weird about it, nothing he needed to worry about.

But he wasn’t willing to overlook everything, there were things that were completely wrong for him, that he couldn’t even think about.

If there was something he had always liked at the Jimusho, it was that there had never been a strict hierarchy between senpais and kouhais, and it wasn’t hard for nice relationship to be formed between younger and older people.

But there were those who exaggerated.

Fuma had started hating the Shounen Club’s episodes featuring Kamenashi Kazuya.

He always arrived with that smiled that wanted to look innocent, he spent his time with them and always took Kochi aside, treating him as if he was his own age, as if he forgot he was eight years older than him.

And then he took advantage of the Junior Colosseum to show all his lewdness, and Fuma always stayed in the backstage, aware that it would’ve been inappropriate to go on stage and strangling his senpai.

So he stayed there, without being able to tear his eyes off of that grotesque show, and he couldn’t help to see how allusive Kamenashi seemed, how he showed to enjoy the whole thing more than he was supposed to.

It was all a game of hands and looks, and he was disgusted by it.

That afternoon, things hadn’t been any different.

He had gotten on stage, played his part and took advantage of it to put his hands on Kochi.

And Fuma was still there, frowning with a homicidal look on his face.

When his boyfriend had joined him backstage, he had deliberately ignored him.

He saw him throw him a confused stare, but they really hadn’t time to say anything.

They had to get ready for the end of the episode medley and anyway, even if they had all the time in the world, Fuma had no intention to talk to him, not yet.

Just once they were done Yugo went to him, apparently concerned.

“Fuma... what’s wrong?” he asked, low, so that the others couldn’t hear.

The other boy was about to say there was nothing wrong, ironic enough to let him know it wasn’t true, went behind them appeared the last person he wished to see.

With his usual lascivious smile, Kamenashi put his damn hand on Kochi’s arm, brushing it lightly.

“Yoroshiku.” he just said, before going away.

Kikuchi kept still, staring at the elder’s arm, there where the senpai’s hand had rested.

His face got red, and he had to make use of all his self-control to avoid screaming.

He turned his back on him, picking up his stuff quickly and going toward the door.

“I’m leaving.” he hissed, going out the room while he heard Kochi yelling him to wait.

He tried to be as quick as possible, but while he went toward the exit he heard him run behind him.

He kept ignoring him, until they were out the building and he felt his wrist being grabbed.

As if Kochi’s hand was burning, he pulled away abruptly.

“Let me go!” he yelled, and started walking again.

“Could you please wait for me?” Kochi asked, his voice expressing all his confusion. “Would you mind telling me what’s wrong with you?” he asked then, taking longer strides to be in front of him, so that Kikuchi couldn’t go further.

He was forced to stop.

He looked at the elder, expressing all the hatred he felt right now, then shrugged.

“If you want to come back to the dormitory with me, I can’t really do anything.” he said in the end, and waited a few seconds before seeing Yugo sighing and go back to his side; they started walking again, this time slower, toward the dormitories.

Normally Kikuchi would’ve taken the train, but that night he didn’t really feel like it, for a whole lot of reasons.

He wanted to walk to clear his head. The distance wasn’t much, it was easily walkable, but he still hoped that Yugo would’ve caved and opted for the subway, which didn’t happen.

And then on the train it would’ve been harder to avoid talking to him, as opposed to a crowded street.

When they were almost arrived anyway, this excuse didn’t stand anymore.

He was about to go in, when for the second time he felt him grab him, the hold lighter this time.

“Fuma, wait.” his voice had become softer as well; it was still confused, but also tired, as if until now he had tried to understand what was going on through the other boy’s mind and had given up on it.

“What?” he asked, deliberately rude.

Kochi sighed, and didn’t comment on his tone.

“Do you want to talk?” he suggested, hopeful.

The other rolled his eyes to show how little willing he was, but nodded. They moved away from the entrance and he leant against the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes fixed on Yugo, waiting for him to talk first.

“So... do you mind telling me why you’re mad at me?” he asked, trying to keep his voice peaceful.

“Me? Mad at you? And why should I be?” he ironized.

“That’s what I’ve been asking myself too.” the other answered the provocation, and he got even more irritated.

“I’m just saying that I thought I mattered more than this to you, but maybe I was wrong.” he said, still keeping a vague irony in his voice. He saw him try to reply, but he didn’t give him the time. “Just, Yugo... isn’t Kamenashi a tad old for you?” he added, innocently.

The elder opened his eyes wide, opening and closing his mouth as if he wanted to answer and couldn’t.

“What the _hell_ does Kamenashi have to do with this?” he asked, his voice a higher pitch now.

“Oh, come on, don’t play dumb! Can’t you see the way he acts toward you? Can’t you see how he’s always around you, how he looks at you like he’s about to eat you?” he made an angry sound, then went on. “It’s really disgusting, but after all you don’t seem to mind, so I’ve got nothing else to say. Keep doing as you please, I’m not willing to stand and watch anymore.” he said, making as to leave.

Once again Kochi was in front of him, obstructing him.

He smiled, even though it was clear he was trying to hide it. He lowered his eyes and took his hand, interlacing his fingers with Kikuchi’s and holding them; he waited for him to hold back, which didn’t happen, but he likely deemed a good result the fact that he hadn’t tried to wiggle out of it.

“Fuma... don’t be mad, but at times you’re really dense.” he said, not worried anymore of the open smile on his face.

The younger grimaced, offended.

“And why is that? After all, I’m just telling you what I see and…” the other boy interrupted him.

“No. You’re just watching things and then put your imagination at work.” he mocked him, then sighed and seemed to become more serious. “Kamenashi’s got no interest in me. He’s happy with Tamamori and I…” he hesitated. “And I’m happy with you. I love you, and I’ve never thought about anyone that wasn’t you, least of all Kamenashi.” he said, simply, slightly blushing.

It took Fuma a few seconds to realized what he had just said.

He didn’t care about Kamenashi, he didn’t care about Tamamori, jealousy seemed to have vanished in one go at Kochi’s words.

He had said he loved him, and he had never done that before.

He kept still, staring at him, his eyes getting wider and a smile appearing instead of the frown.

“Really?” he asked, hopeful, as if he still couldn’t believe him.

The elder burst out laughing, hitting his forehead and nodding.

“Of course, silly. Why would I be with you if it wasn’t like that?” he said, and he barely had the time to finish his sentence that he felt the other’s arms around him, hugging him.

“I’m sorry, Kochi. I’m truly sorry to have thought that Kamenashi... well... I was just jealous, that’s all.” he said, confusedly, while the other boy hugged him back.

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is that we got that out of the way.” he said, then smiled, sly. “Can you admit you’re a little dense at times?” they parted, and Fuma nodded, unwillingly.

“Can we go now?” he asked then, pointing at the entrance with a smile, feeling tired all of a sudden after the tension that had piled up during the whole day.

The other nodded, and they walked toward the door.

Kikuchi leant over, grabbing his hand, and this time he held it tight.

He loved Kochi, and he finally knew Kochi loved him.

He wasn’t going to let go of that hand for the world.


End file.
